


Day 3: Breeding

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Rufus supposes his he will admit his father is right in one regard. If Rufus really wants to be able to get control of the company he needs an heir.Of course his father is fundamentally mistaken about the circumstances Rufus will obtain the heir in.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rude/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/The Turks, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	Day 3: Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know if this is EXACTLY the ‘o!Cloud rules SOLDIER and o!Rufus rules the Turks’ verse but it sure fits the end bit of it. 
> 
> Also don’t know if I finished it at the right spot. But I think I like it so… we’re gonna’ live with it.

Rufus supposes his he will admit his rather is right in one regard. If Rufus really wants to be able to get control of the company he needs an heir.

Of course his father is fundamentally mistaken about the circumstances Rufus will obtain the heir in.

Because Rufus has no plans for waiting for some up and coming alpha of acceptable social standing and assertiveness to show up. Rufus’ father approving the mating and marriage in the way he does a good business deal before Rufus gives birth to the necessary Shinra blood to give his mate’s control of the company legitimacy. Remaining vice-President for tax limiting reasons that don’t even make sense considering Shinra decides the tax laws.

No. Rufus has his own plan in place.

“You good boss?” Reno asks, lying across Rufus’ bed in a way that would be disrespectful in any other circumstance.

“Yes. I just have never had a non-suppressed heat before. It’s-“ almost maddening. The craving for an alpha – his alphas – to fill a hole in him he never knew he had. “-hitting faster than I anticipated.”

“So are we getting the party started?” Reno asks. His eyes showing he’s ready to go as soon as Rufus says so. Whether that’s from the pheromones Rufus must be starting to produce or just regular arousal at the suggestion of sex being on the table Rufus doesn’t know.

“Have some patience Reno,” Tseng says as he and Rude walk into the room. President Shinra having had requested the Turks’ service.

“Do you think he’s aware?” Rufus asks. Because it would be problematic if his father knew of any part of his son’s plans.

“He showed no signs of it,” Tseng says, removing his gloves to place on the dresser. “How is your arm?”

“Fine.” Rufus rolls up his sleeve to show the wrapped bandage where his rod had been. Something his father had forced him to get so _his slutty ways didn’t destroy the virtue of their name._

His father apparently underestimated Rufus’ willingness to take a knife to his own arm to carve it out.

“Let me check it,” Tseng says, coming over.

“It’s fine.” Rufus doesn’t need to be coddled.

Tseng gives him a look that Rufus is sure has made many omega bare their neck in submission.

Rufus isn’t just any omega though.

“If you are sure,” Tseng says after a moment.

“Of course I am,” Rufus says reaching out for his Turk. He’s never been unsure about anything in his life.

Tseng doesn’t even need to be told what Rufus wants him to do. Climbing onto the bed and stripping off his jacket. Tossing it onto Reno.

“Hey!” Reno says when the jacket lands on his face.

“Go hang that up,” Tseng says. Or more orders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Reno says, dragging himself from the bed. Tseng’s jacket bunched in his hands in a small act of defiance.

“Establishing a pecking order?” Rufus asks as he moves closer to Tseng.

“Is there a different one you would prefer?”

“No. Now get me undressed – both of you.” Rufus wants to keep it known who is actually the top of the pack.

Tseng manages to keep his faced schooled but Rude’s eyes go wide at it. Only for a moment though, before he also returns to a neutral expression.

Rude joins them on the bed. Coming to the other side of Rufus as the two of them work on the buttons of his shirt. Neither daring to touch any more than Rufus told them to.

The power of it would be intoxicating if he wasn’t so used to it.

If it wasn’t his birthright.

They strip him of his shirt – pulling it from his arms. And Rufus discovers another way the heat makes things different. He feels even the slightest brush of their fingers as they tug the fabric off him. So aware of the alphas location in relation to him.

His body needs their touch.

He can feel his own slick pool in the seat of his pants from the want of his alphas. The first time it’s done that since he first presented – scared and wet in the middle of the night.

He’s not scared of his designation anymore.

He knows exactly the power he can take from it.

“Rude, lie down,” Rufus says.

And Rude doesn’t even give a blink before lying flat on the bed. Rufus could do anything to him and he wouldn’t even fight back. The heat making the commands ever more compelling.

Still – Rude deserves a reward for his loyalty.

Rufus shuffles out of his pants before crawling over on top of Rude. His Turk staying completely still – not daring to touch despite how much he likely wants it – the scent of Rufus’ heat high in the air.

“Do I smell good?” Rufus asks, lying against Rude’s chest with his ass up as if presenting to Tseng. Not that the other will react no matter how much he must want to.

“Yes,” Rude says, after a swallow. His mouth clearly full of saliva from his own bodies response to the heat in the air.

“Do you want a taste?”

“... yes.”

“I suppose I could give you that.” Especially considering how much Rufus’ body is starting to want nothing more than his alphas doing something about the need to be filled growing in him.

Rufus braces himself on the headboard of the bed to balance as he balances his knees on either side of Rude’s head. Feeling his Turk’s breathe on his skin and resisting the urge to shudder while he holds himself just above.

He wants it. More than he’s wanted a lot of things in his life.

He supposes this is an exercise in delayed gratification and patience for him as well as Rude.

An exercise to see who will break first.

Rufus lowers himself the last inch of space before Rude even makes a noise. Not because he’s the weaker one, but because it’s his right to decide exactly when they will continue.

The fact Rude doesn’t do anything until Rufus says so just solidifies the point.

Rufus barely suppresses the shudder when Rude’s tongue does run along the wetness between his legs.

It wouldn’t do for him to show such weakness so quickly.

Still it feels good. And Rufus can feel how his body is responding to it. Can feel the slick starting to really flow.

When he grinds against Rude’s face he feels how much the slick has spread. The alpha not even able to drink it all.

It’s not enough though. Rufus wants more than just a tongue tracing along his entrance. He wants something in him.

He wants them to put a baby in him.

“Tseng,” Rufus says, looking over at the other Turk. “Why the fuck do you still have your clothes on?”

“My apologies,” Tseng says, but Rufus can hear the laugh barely hidden in his voice.

Whatever, he will accept a level of insubordinance considering how loyal they are to him otherwise.

Of course to double-down on it Rude does _something_ with his tongue that causes the pleasure-want-need to spike in Rufus.

“Fuck!”

“Losing composure are you sir?” Tseng asks. Moving next to Rufus so Rufus can feel the warmth of his body but not the connection of it.

And he wants it. He wants all of it.

“Shut up and let me ride you.”

“I never said I wouldn’t.” Oh Rufus can _feel_ Tseng’s smile at it. But he doesn’t care. Doesn’t care about anything than finally getting on of his alphas exactly where he wants it. Where he needs it.

He doesn’t even protest them helping him up and onto Tseng’s lap. It is exactly because of this that he has made them his pack – the trust. The knowledge that despite being lost to his need they will do as he wants.

Will get him to his goals.

Still he’s aware enough that he only sinks down onto Tseng, only lets himself be filled and the want satisfied, exactly when he wants to.

Rufus sets the pace of it. Arms wrapped around Tseng’s neck as he lifts and drops his hips in the rhythm his body wants.

“Shit – how’d I miss so much,” Reno says apparently returning to the room. Rufus does, for the briefest moment, wonder what took him so long but realises he doesn’t care.

“Reno, why don’t you do something useful with your mouth for a change?”

“Yeah?” Reno asks, coming over so his warmth and scent crowds Rufus’ space. “Like what?”

“You’re smart – I’m sure you can figure it out.” Rufus doesn’t have the brainpower to think of exactly what he wants. Just more – he wants more of his alphas. More of his pack.

“Yeah, I think I have an idea,” Reno says. And suddenly he’s kissing along Rufus’ neck.

It’s so much. But it’s exactly what his body wants. Exactly what it needs.

It’s nice – being the omega to his alphas.

Almost as nice as it will be once he pries the company from his father’s cold dead hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to chat to me about Final Fantasy, omegaverse, a combination of that, or send me prompts.


End file.
